parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Surprise Party Part 3
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Joe: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!! *Mailbox: I've Got a Special Letter for the Birthday Boy! *Joe: The Birthday Boy!, That's Me! *Mailbox: That's Right, Here's Your Birthday Letter! *Joe: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Your Welcome! *Joe: We Just Got a Letter! *(Song Starts) *Joe: We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, I Wonder Who It's From, Oh, Look, It's a Letter from Our Friends. *Both: Happy Birthday! *Boy: I Know You Like Ducks, So I Made You This! *Girl: Your Favorite Shape is a Square, Joe, A Square Just for You! *Girl: Joe, I Know You Like Dancing, So I Made Up a Dance for You! *Girls: (Laughing) *Boy: I Made You This! *Girl: For Your Birthday, I'm Wearing a Blue Shirt. *Boy: I Love You, Happy Birthday, Joe! *Boy: Joe, We're Making a Cake for You. *Both: Hope You Like It. *Girl: Happy Birthday, Joe! *Girl: How Old are You Anyway? *Boy: I Want You to Have a Great Birthday, Joe! *All: Happy Birthday, Joe! *Joe: Bye, Wow!, What a Nice Letter! *Shovel: Joe, Uh, We Need You. *Pail: Yeah, Um, In the Garden. *Joe: In the Garden?, Okay, I'll Be Back. *Pail: We Need to Keep Joe Outside So He Dosen't See His Birthday Party. *Tyrone: Hi, Does Joe Know About The Surprise Party? *Linny: No? *Austin: He Dosen't Know? *Tuck: Oh Good, Then It'll Be a Surprise! *Tyrone: Come On Back to the Kitchen With Us, We're Almost Ready for the Party, Let's Go! *Tuck: Look! *Pablo: Streamers, and Lots of Balloons, Whoa! *Austin: Don't Worry, Pablo, Will Help You Up! *Pablo: Thanks! *Linny: Your Welcome. *Child: A Clue, A Clue! *Tasha: A Clue? *Ming-Ming: Where is It? *Child: There! *Uniqua: There? *Child: It's Right There! *Tyrone: Where? *Child: On the Wraping Paper! *Tuck: Oh, There's a Clue! *Austin: On the Wraping Paper! *Linny: You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Linny: Notebook!, Right!, So, Wraping Paper, Let's Draw a Rectangle for the Roll, A Square for Paper, and Some Polka Dots, There, Wraping Paper, Hey, It's Our Third Clue, We Have All Three Clues! *Pablo, Tyrone, & Uniqua: All Three Clues! *Ming-Ming: That Means, We're Ready for Our... *Children: Thinking Chair! *All: Thinking Chair! *Tuck: Let's Go! *Uniqua: Now That We're in the Thinking Chair... *Linny: Let's Think! *Tyrone: We're Trying to Figure Out What Else We Can Do to Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party., And Our Clues are..., Tape... *Austin: Joe's Present... *Linny: and Wraping Paper, What Can We Do With Those Things? *Tasha: What If We Put the Wraping Paper Around Joe's Present. *Ming-Ming: Yeah, and We Can Use the Tape to Tape It Up. *Linny: But, What Would We Be Doing Then? *Child: Wraping Joe's Present! *Pablo: Wraping Joe's Present! *Tuck: Blue, Is That What We Need to Do to Get Ready for the Surprise Party? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *All: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *The Backyardigans: We Sat on Down! *The Wonder Pets: Figured it Out! *All: What Blue's Clues We're All About! *The Backyardigans: Wow! *The Wonder Pets: You Know What? *All: We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Linny: Come On, Let's Wrap Joe's Present. *Blue: (Barks) *Pablo: Here's the Wraping Paper! *Uniqua: Here's the Present, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Linny: I'll Tape It Up! *(Linny Taping All Up) *Tuck: Here's the Top! *Linny: Will You Put the Bow On? *Tasha: Here It Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Austin: Okay, Stick the Bow On! *(Bow Sticked) *Ming-Ming: We Did It! *All: Yay! *Mr. Salt: Joe's Present Looks Wonderful!, We're All Ready for The Surprise Party! *Linny: Come On!, Let's Go Get Joe! *(Opens Window) *Uniqua: There's Joe! *Tuck: When We Count to Three, Let's Yell "Come Here, Joe". *Linny: Ready? *Pablo: One, Two, Three! *All: Come Here, Joe! *Joe: Oh, Okay, I'll Be Right There! *Ming-Ming: He's Coming, Joe's Coming! *Mr. Salt: Okay, Everyone, It's Time for The Surprise Party! *Linny: All Right, Everyone. *Uniqua: Let's Get Ready! *Mr. Salt: When Joe Comes In, Blue Will Turn On the Light, and We'll All Yell Out "Surprise", You'll Yell Out Surprise Too, Right?, Oh, Good! *(Everyone Talking) *(Door Opens) *Joe: Hello? *All: Surprise! *Joe: Wow!, A Surprise Party, for Me! *(Song Starts) *All: Have a Happy Birthday, You, You'll Have a Great Day, Too!, Everybody Play, It's Joe's Special Day, Happy Birthday! *Joe: Wow!, What a Cool Party, I Can't Believe It, I Feel So, Special! *Blue: (Barks) *All: Present Time, Present Time, Open a Present and See What's Inside! *Joe: Birthday Present!, Wow!, Hey, Did You Help Wrap This?, Really?, Great Job! *(Joe Opens the Present) *Joe: Wow!, A Duck! *Pablo: It's a Game! *Austin: We'll Show You! *Linny: Come On! *Ming-Ming: It's a Game Called "Pin the Beak on the Duck". *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: Pin the Beak on the Duck, Sounds Like My Kinda Game, Hey Will You Play With Me?, You Will, Great! *Uniqua: First, You Have to Close Your Eyes, and Then You Have to Put the Beak on the Right Side. *Ming-Ming: Come On, Everybody! *Joe: Okay, Are You Ready to Help Me?, Great!, Does the Beak Go in Front of Me, Or Behind Me? *Child: Behind You! *Joe: Behind Me!, So Does the Beak Go to My Left, Or to My Right? *Child: To Your Left! *Joe: The Left, Okay, So Does the Beak Go Up Here? *Child: No, Lower! *Joe: No, Lower, Down Here? *Child: No, Higher! *Joe: No, Higher!, Is This the Right Spot? *Children: Yes! *Joe: Okay, I'll Put it Right Here! *(Stick) *All: (Cheering) *Joe: Look at That, The Beak is in the Right Spot, and We Put it There, Together, Wahoo! *All: (Cheering) *Joe: Thanks, Everyone!, I Love That Game! *Mrs. Pepper: We Have More Surprises! *Tyrone: Follow Us! *All: (Cheering) *Pablo: Here, Joe! *Tickety: Wear This! *Baby Bird: Happy Birthday, Joe! *Joe: Oh, Hi, Baby Bird. *All: (Saying Hello) *Linny: Here's Your Birthday Cake, Joe! *(All Loving Joe's Cake) *Joe: Look, That's Me, and This Candle Has Squares On It!, I Love Squares! *Austin: Blow Out the Candle! *Ming-Ming: Make a Wish! *Joe: Hey, Will You Help Me Blow Out This Candle? *Linny: Great! *Joe: Ready? *Uniqua: One, *Pablo: Two, *Tasha: Three! *(All Blowing the Candle) *Joe: We Did It! *All: (Cheering) *Joe: Hey, Thanks, Everybody, and Thank You, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets, This Party is Such a Great Surprise! *Tyrone: Your Welcome, Joe! *(Stomach Rumbles) *Joe: What Was That? *Tyrone: Oh, That's My Stomach, I'm Hungry. *Pablo: Wanna Come to My House for Pizza? *Linny: Pizza, Our Favorite. *Joe: Before You All Go, I Have a Song for You. *Ming-Ming: Really? *Austin: Can You Sing It for Us? *Joe: Sure, Thank You So Much for All Your Help Today! *(Song Starts) *Joe: Now It's Time for So Long!, But We'll Sing Just One More Song! *Linny: Happy Birthday, to Joe! *Austin: We Sure are Smart! *Uniqua: You Know With Us and Joe! *Ming-Ming: and Our Friend Blue. *Joe: We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: We Can Do, Anything! *All: That We Wanna Do! *Joe: Bye, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets. *Uniqua: Bye, Joe! *Pablo: See Ya, Joe! *Tasha: Have a Great Day, Joe! *Tuck: Happy Birthday! *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye) *Pablo: Surprise! *(All Laughing) *Tyrone: That Was Fun at Joe's Surprise Party In the Blue's Clues House Today, Don't You Think? *Pablo: It Sure Was. *Uniqua: It Was Fantastic. *Tasha: I Love Joe's Surprise Party. *Austin: Sure Was. *Linny: You Said It Tyrone! *All: We've Got the Whole Wide World In the Yard to Explore, Now It's Time for Us to Have a Snack, Meet You Next Time When We're Back, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *Pablo: See Ya Later. *Tyrone: Next Time. *Uniqua: See Ya! *Tasha: Next Time. *Austin: See You Soon. *Linny: So Long. *Tuck: Bye! *Ming-Ming: We Love You. *All: Happy Birthday! (All Laughing) *The End. Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas